Keeping Warm
by FrogLight
Summary: When Flora and Layla get trapped in the snow, Layla has to convince Flora to get warm with her. oneshot mommy kink femslash


Layla watched Flora's jade eyes slowly flutter open and look around the room.

"Wh-where are we?" she asked in her soft voice. Something about the sound made Layla want to get closer to her, so the water fairy scooted over to where Flora was sitting up. She rubbed her head gingerly as she looked around. "It's so dim. And cold."

"Remember the mission?" Layla reminded the sweet fairy.

"The mission!" Flora gasped, her mouth making an 'oh' shape. "What happened? How did we end up in here?"

Layla scooted ever so slightly closer as she began to explain.

"You got hit by a stray spell and fell out of the sky. I dove to catch you and we tumbled into a snowbank, which gave way to a snow cave, which caved in on us."

"What?!" the nature fairy exclaimed, still not really managing to raise her voice. "What are we going to do? We're trapped and it's freezing. Not to mention that fairies don't last long in the cold."

"Don't worry about it, Flo," Layla assured her. "Company of Light protocol says that two hours after a disappearance, the trackers will be activated and they'll find us."

"Two hours? Why two hours?" Flora asked.

"Honestly, Flora, did you sleep through our last meeting?" Layla chastised teasingly, trying to lighten the mood for her distressed friend. "We agreed we have two hours before the trackers turn on so that none of us could stalk the others. It's to avoid an invasion of privacy."

"Well, I think it's stupid," Flora said, crossing her arms and pouting. Layla chuckled at how adorable she looked.

"Then you should have said so at the meeting."

Flora rolled her eyes playfully and asked, "Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

Layla shrugged. "They're going to find us. We just need to stay warm until then."

Flora hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "How are we going to do that?"

Layla got distracted by what her motions were doing to her... um, chest area... and answered, "We could, uh, we could do jumping jacks."

"For _two hours_?" Flora said, hugging herself even tighter so that her tiny pink dress looked like it was about to pop. Her cleavage was straining out of the top as she rapidly rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Layla licked her lips and got a terrible idea.

"You know, there are other ways to warm up."

Flora looked up at her, all innocence and naïveté, and asked, "Like what?"

 _Oh, this is a really terrible idea,_ Layla thought. "We could cuddle?"

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah, we could get close together and share our body heat," Layla said. Flora looked away to contemplate the idea and Layla took the opportunity to stare at the domes of her breasts that were about to pop out of her dress.

"That could work," Flora mused. "I want to be the little spoon, though."

Layla couldn't help her smile. "Of course."

Tentatively, Flora sat down in the space in between Layla's legs. Layla wrapped her legs around Flora and pulled her closer. Flora made a squeaking noise when her back hit Layla's front. The princess's arms wrapped around her torso so that her boobs were propped up on them. Flora laid back in Layla's arms and relaxed.

"See? We can do this for two hours, right?" Layla said, looking over Flora's shoulder and straight down the front of her dress.

"Yeah, this is nice," Flora sighed, eyes fluttering closed. They laid like that for a few minutes before Flora started to shiver.

"Layla, this isn't working. We need to get closer," Flora said, wrapping the water fairy's arms more tightly around herself and making her massive jugs jiggle.

"I have an idea," Layla said, this one much more terrible than the last. Using one hand, she moved Flora's brown locks to the side and put her open mouth on her neck. Layla started blowing hot air on her, making Flora shiver in an entirely new way.

"Um, Layla?" Flora said softly in that sweet voice. "This is weird."

"But it's warm, right?" she said with her lips still against her neck.

"I guess..."

Layla kept on going.

After a bit of that, she added tongue. She could tell by that way that Flora tensed that she noticed, but the nature fairy didn't say anything so Layla took that as a green light. Her mouth started moving until she was laying open mouth kisses on Flora's neck. Her head lolled onto Layla's shoulder, opening her neck up even more to Layla's ministrations. They kept going like this until Flora let out a tiny little moan that shot straight down to Layla's crotch. She stopped.

Flora turned to face her, bright red and a million apologies on her tongue, but Layla cut her off.

"Flora, it's okay," Layla said. "It's natural to enjoy it."

"I didn't mean to make it weird," she said bashfully.

Layla chuckled and lifted Flora's chin so that she met her eyes. "I wanted you to like it."

Flora flushed an even deeper shade of red that went straight down her dress. Layla wanted to see how far it could go.

"Are you warm now?" Layla asked.

Flora bit her lip. "I mean, I'm warm, but I don't think I'm warm enough. I think- I think you should keep doing what you were doing."

"You know, Flo," Layla said coyly, "there's more than one way to warm up."

She placed a hand on her thigh in the slits in her dress. Flora started stuttering, but Layla leaned forward and captured her lips with her own, effectively shutting her up.

Fleoa fell into the kiss and opened up to her like a flower. Layla could still feel some hesitation, but Flora let her slip her tongue in between her lips so Layla didn't really care. Layla's wrapped Flora's legs around her waist and pulled her forward so that their fronts were pushed together. Flora made that same squeaking sound and pulled away.

"This isn't weird, right?" Flora asked, panting for breath. "This is just something you're doing for me as a friend to keep warm."

Layla smiled and pulled her closer. "Yeah, this is totally a friend thing."

This time her lips went straight to her neck and she started ravaging her. She tasted like sugar and honey and she smelled like violets. Layla couldn't get enough and reduced Flora to a writhing, moaning mess in her arms. The nature fairy's hands were running up and down her back and tangling in her hair, not seeming to know what to do with themselves. Layla's hands, however, purposefully grabbed Flora's ass and pulled her close until their crotches bumped together. Layla moaned into Flora's neck.

"Layla..." Flora said warningly.

"We're keeping warm, Flo," she reassured her as her mouth traveled down to the tops of her tan globes. She peppered them with sweet kisses that soon devolved into hungry, slurping, devouring kisses. Flora started whimpering and subconsciously rutted against her, making Layla all the more wet and all the more hungry.

She reached up and yanked the top of Flora's dress down, letting her boobs spring free.

"Layla!" Flora shrieked, reaching up to cover herself but she couldn't even cover all of it. Her boobs were just too big!

Layla started groping and tugging at them as she said, "Friends do this stuff for each other. Don't worry."

"I don't think they do," Flora said as she tried to gently push Layla's hands away, but Layla's mouth just latched onto her nipple.

Flora hissed and said, "Layla, you need to stop."

Layla sucked harder and starting pinching and pulling the other nipple.

"Oooh... Layla, seriously... you- you need... ah... stop... oh... stop..."

Layla grabbed both her breasts and pushed them together so that she could suck both nipples in at the same time. Flora moaned and threw her head back. Layla guided her down to lay on the ground so that she was hovering over the tan girl, both nipples still in her mouth.

"Stop, Layla," Flora whined, grinding on the air. Layla laid down on top of her so Flora could grind on her instead. The nature fairy wasted no time in throwing her legs around Layla's hips and rubbing herself against her. She moaned and groaned, all the while telling Layla to stop.

While her mouth worked on the wonder twins, Layla's hands trailed down Flora's dress fabric till she was gripping her toned thighs through the slits in her dress. Her hands started sliding up, slipping beneath the sparkly pink fabric and resting on a pair of lacy panties. She started tugging them down and Flora cooperated by pulling her legs through the holes but also told Layla not to take them off. Layla took them off anyway, and Flora helped. Layla reached down there to feel and Flora was soaking wet.

Flora moaned and asked, "Are you sure this is normal for friends to do to each other?"

Layla pulled off of her titties with an obscene popping sound that made Flora gasp and she smirked devilishly down at the angel beneath her. Making eye contact with the desperate fairy, she said, "Positive," and shoved a finger inside of her.

Flora gasped so loudly she accidentally sucked in some of her own hair, but she spit it back out and threw her head back in ecstasy. Layla pumped her finger inside of her as she licked and sucked at the expanse of tan underboob that Flora had on display. Flora whimpered for harder, for faster, for more, and occasionally for stop. Layla added two more fingers. Flora arched her back and thrust her spit-coated tits into Layla's face, crying out as Layla brought her over the edge.

Layla pulled her fingers out of Flora and licked her honey off of her fingers. Then she shoved her fingers inside of Flora's hot, panting mouth. The nature fairy laid there recovering for a while before she finally found the strength to sit up.

"Warm yet?" Layla asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Flora muttered, moving to pull her dress back over her tits when Layla stopped her.

"Would you say I'm a good friend?"

Flora looked confused but answered, "The very best."

"And are you my friend?"

"Of course, Layla!" Flora answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Layla trailed off demurely, "friends return the favor."

Flora gulped when she got what Layla was saying, but she nodded and said, "Okay. How do you want me to warm you up?"

Layla took off her top, letting her boobs bounce free. They were significantly smaller than Flora's gargantuan melons, but they were still a decent handful. Flora blushed at seeing her friend so exposed and went to tuck her own boobs back in her dress when Layla stopped her again.

"Keep them out," Layla demanded.

"Why?"

Layla grinned and licked her lips. "I like them out."

Flora blushed even more but nodded and leaned forward. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her lips around Layla's nipple. Layla sucked in a breath and tangled her hand in Flora's hair, holding her to her chest. Flora started sucking, using her other hand to gently rub around her neglected breast. Layla wrapped her legs around Flora's waist, mimicking their position from before and shoved her mouth farther onto her breast.

"Mmm!" Flora said in surprise, but the vibrations just made Layla moan and force more titty into her mouth.

"Fuck, yeah, Flora," Layla grunted, bucking her hips into Flora's. Flora moaned because she was still sensitive from earlier. "Ooh, yeah, just like that, you little slut. Suck my titty like the little baby you are. You like that? You like sucking Momma's titty."

Flora pulled herself off, not without some trouble, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Layla pushed Flora down on the ground again, this time straddling her, and answered, "Come on, baby. Warm me up. Be a good friend."

Flora was kind of confused but nodded and continued sucking on Layla's boobs, which were now dangling over her face. Layla was riding Flora's sensitive pussy like there was no tomorrow, making Flora whimper again.

"Layla, stop, I'm... it's... ugh... oooh... stop..."

"That's right, baby girl. Suck it for Mommy. You love that titty, don't you? Your lips looks so pretty wrapped around my nipple. Yeah, baby, fuck."

Layla kept muttering nonsense like that as she grinded down on Flora, nearly bringing her to the edge again. She started to beg, this time not for her to stop.

"Layla, I need... I need you to... ahh... please, let me..."

"Nuh uh, baby girl," Layla said, slowing down her tempo. "It's my turn to get warmed up. Maybe if you do a good job, I'll let you come."

Flora whined and bucked up into Layla. The water fairy sat up and stopped moving all together.

"Fine. I'll let you come."

Flora hated herself for getting excited, but she agreed anyway. "Yes, please."

"But only if-"

Flora groaned.

"-your tongue can bring me."

Flora gasped and sat up, bouncing Layla on her lap. Layla started playing with Flora's tits as she explained.

"I want you to eat me out," she instructed, "and make me come with just your tongue."

"But I've never done that before," Flora pleaded.

Layla shrugged. "Then I guess you won't come."

"But we're friends."

"Well, friends return the favor."

Layla started pressing their tits together and flicking Flora's nipples as the nature fairy contemplated her next move. On the one hand, this was all very weird and she was pretty sure friends don't do that sort of stuff, but on the other hand, they already had done that sort of stuff today. Plus, Flora was very horny and Layla's pressing and flicking wasn't helping at all.

"This is all friendly, right?

"Sooooo friendly."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Layla grinned and laid Flora down on the ground again. Crawling over her body, she planted her knees on the sides of her head.

"Ready, baby girl?"

Flora nodded and Layla lowered herself onto her mouth. Tentatively, Flora planted a kiss on Layla's lower lips and then stuck out her tongue for a taste test. She decided that Layla tasted like salt and sugar and dove in. Her tongue lapped in and out of Layla's pussy, twirling around her clit and twisting inside of her. Layla started riding her face like she had been riding her crotch earlier, except this time she sat upright and threw her head back, squeezing her tits and crushing Flora's face between her smooth, dark thighs.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. Eat me up. Ooh, you like how Mommy tastes, don't you? Fuck yeah, baby girl. Give me more. Ahh. Ahh. AHH. OH BABY GIRL YES! GIVE IT TO ME! Oh, you make Mommy so proud. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Yeah. Mmm. Oh, you nasty little slut. Yea, be Mommy's little bitch. Eat my pussy, baby. Unh, baby, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, oh baby, YES! OH FLORA! FUCK! OH FUCK! YES YES YES FLORA! Ahhhhh."

Layla slumped on top of Flora, sweaty and exhausted. She slid herself back down Flora's body so that she was sitting on Flora's hips. Flora propped herself on her elbows and bucked her hips, begging for her own release, and made Layla come again as she was hit by the aftershock of her orgasm.

"Baby, that was so good," Layla panted out.

"So you'll let me come," Flora asked, ashamed that this was even happening but too wet to care.

"You're such a greedy little baby girl," Layla grinned. Twisting their legs so one was under and was over, she pushed their crotches together, shivering because she was still so sensitive.

The two girls started undulating together, crying out into the darkness of the cave as they brought each other to climax yet again. It's safe to say they were both very warmed up.


End file.
